


Surprise

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa visits Rei after a week long family trip to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Surprise  
It was midnight and Rei was asleep on the couch. An open textbook lay in his lap, coming closer to slipping to the floor with each deep breath. His mouth lolled open, barely containing drool and his bright red glasses sat lopsided against his slack face. If he could have seen himself, he would have shuddered at the utter non-beauty of it.  
"Rei-chan. Reeeii-chaaaann...Rei-chan!"  
Rei awoke with a snort. The book thudded heavily to the floor and Nagisa laughed loudly, clutching his sides and rocking where he sat on his heels next to his boyfriend.  
"Nagisa-kun, ssshh! My parents are asleep." Nagisa slapped his hand to his mouth and tried to calm down, but his giggles were just as loud.   
"When did you get here?" Rei asked, stretching.  
"A few minutes ago. You were out like a light, Rei-chan!"  
"Mmm." Rei adjusted his glasses and picked the book up off the floor. "How was Tokyo?"  
"Amazing! You should go some time." He gasped. "We should go together! There was so much to see and do. Here, look, I got you something."  
"You didn't have to do that, Nagisa-kun."  
"I know that." Nagisa was looking around the room, perplexed. "Oh. I think I forgot my bag at home."  
Rei smiled fondly at the disappointed expression on his face, the small crease between his bright eyes and the slight pout of his bottom lip. "It's okay, Nagisa-kun. You can give it to me tomorrow. That's when we were supposed to meet anyways." They had made plans to meet for coffee (or, in Nagisa's case, coco) the next morning so that Nagisa would have had time to unpack and rest. Even when they made the plans Rei had known it was pointless and by now he was used to Nagisa inviting himself over, usually unannounced.  
"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you, Rei-chan."  
"I'm glad," he said. They leaned forward to give each other what started as a chaste kiss, but it had been a week since they'd last seen each other. Nagisa took Rei's hand and led him to his own bedroom. Rei could practically feel him vibrating with excitement. "What did you do while you were there?" he asked.  
"Saw sights. Went shopping with my sisters. There was this really neat restaurant we went to that served-"  
"Nagisa-kun! What is that?!" They had reached Rei's room. The lights were still off but moonlight streamed through the window above his bed. A silver gleam peaking through Nagisa's strawberry blond locks had caught his eye. He pushed his boyfriend's hair aside to find a small diamond stud in his right earlobe. Rei's shocked eye met Nagisa's, whose face was stretched with one of his biggest shit eating grins.  
"What do you think, Rei-chan?" When Rei didn't respond right away, Nagisa's face fell slightly. His cheeks reddened and he looked away. "You don't like it?"  
"No, Nagisa, it's not that. It's just...why?"  
Nagisa shrugged, cheeks growing brighter by the second. "I just decided to. I thought it would be fun." He glanced up at Rei who was still staring at the thing. He shook his head slightly to get Rei to drop his hand. Nagisa's hair fell back into place but the earring was still partially showing.  
"Did it hurt?" Rei asked, sounding concerned.  
"Not really."  
"Have you been cleaning it properly?" He tucked Nagisa's hair back behind his ear and leaned down to inspect it more closely. Nagisa could feel his breath on his neck. "You don't want it to get infected."  
Nagisa rolled his eyes. "I know that, Rei-chan. My mother made me read a whole bunch of warnings and instructions online when she found out."  
Rei looked at him, still bent forward. "You didn't ask your parents for permission?" Nagisa just snorted, then Rei chuckled too. His hand still rested on Nagisa's neck.  
"You really don't like it?"  
"What? I didn't say that. Nagisa-kun, it's..." Now it was Rei's turn to blush. "Sexy."  
Nagisa blinked.  
Their mouths clashed, hard, and Rei could feel his teeth jar slightly at the force of it but he didn't care. It had been a week since he'd seen his boyfriend, three days since they'd talked (Nagisa had forgotten his phone charger at home), and now there was this. Rei couldn't exactly place what was so damn attractive about it. Maybe it was the slightly feminine quality; Nagisa was a bit girly in style and body type, but in his own, unique way. Maybe it was the edge; Rei had always been attracted to Nagisa's rebellious streak (not that he would have admitted it in the beginning). Whatever it was, Rei found it made Nagisa all that much more irresistible.  
Their embrace was desperate. They clutched at each other's torsos, shirts halfway off before they grew impatient and continued running their hands all across each others' bodies. Rei shoved his tongue into Nagisa's mouth, licking at the roof, his cheeks, anything he could reach. They were rarely this rough, usually taking it much more slowly, but that just made it all the more thrilling. Nagisa thrust his pelvis into Rei's and they both groaned.  
"Nagisa...I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too."  
Somehow they managed to stumble to the bed without disengaging. Nagisa fell on top of Rei and took the moment to remove his own shirt the rest of the way. He placed his hands on Rei to do the same. "Nagisa-kun, wait!" But it was too late, he'd already ripped it open, buttons scattering everywhere.  
"It's fine, Rei-chan. We'll pick them up in the morning," said Nagisa as he reached down to remove Rei's glasses which he placed only slightly more carefully on the nightstand.  
"More like I will," he mumbled, but Nagisa quickly silenced him with a powerful roll of his hips against Rei's tented slacks. His breathing became heavier and heavier as Nagisa worked his way down his sculpted chest. He planted soft kisses against his skin, teasing him, over his hardened nipples and all the way down his quivering abbs.  
"Nagisa-kun," he made himself say before they both forgot. "Remember...my parents." Nagisa looked up at him from under blond lashes, just barely sucking at the skin under Rei's belly button. The earring gleamed in the moonlight and he only smiled wickedly in response before unzipping Rei's fly and tugging off his pants with abandon. Rei's burgundy boxers were tight against his erection and already had a large wet spot blooming in the front.  
"Oh, Rei-chan. You're already so excited." Rei whined and let his head fall back against the pillows. Nagisa's already impossibly large grin grew even wider when he pulled his boyfriend's boxers down just enough to let the head spring free.  
"Nagisaaa..." Rei pleaded, toes curling in the sheets. Nagisa usually loved to tease (though he was impatient with it when it was applied to himself, Rei had noticed) but now he just wanted to taste him. Rei lifted his hips to help Nagisa pull the underwear away and before he was even fully back on the bed, Nagisa had taken a deep breath and dived.  
His lips latched around the head and he sucked hard. Rei gasped and grabbed at Nagisa's hair with one hand, the other he threw across his mouth to muffle the sounds he knew he was about to make. As vocal as Nagisa could be, it had been a surprise to both of them when they found out just how loud Rei was when he really got going. Nagisa placed one hand against Rei's hip to keep him still and the other at the base where he let his thumb rub up and down, occasionally far enough to stroke his balls.  
Nagisa continued sucking at Rei's head for a while, then began dipping a bit further down and running his tongue against the shaft. That's when Rei felt it, and a louder yelp than he could cover escaped his throat. Cold steel was being pressed against the base of his head and Rei looked down to see Nagisa wearing his most puckish expression yet. Maintaining eye contact, he licked a long, slow stripe up Rei's entire cock, before sitting up and holding his tongue out to display a small, round ball in the center. Rei gaped, at a loss for words.  
"They were having a special," Nagisa said in the way of explanation.  
"You-how...How did I not notice that?"  
Nagisa laughed. "You're not very observant when you're like this, Rei-chan."  
"Did you have anything else done I should be aware of? A hidden tattoo, perhaps?"  
Nagisa gasped. "Rei-chan, we should get tattoos!"  
Rei launched forward and wrapped his arms around Nagisa's shoulders, covering his mouth with his own. It was partially to stop that train of thought, but Rei was also curious. He hadn't felt it when they kissed before, most likely because they were in such a frenzy, but now he carefully probed at the stud, observing it. It was slippery and the temperature contrasted nicely with the heat of their mouths. It was like the ear piercing times ten.  
They kissed, constantly pulling back some to look at the other's eyes, then back in at a different angle. Now that Rei knew about the stud he couldn't help but notice it. Nagisa seemed to be fully aware of this and took masterful advantage of it. He ran it against the side of Rei's tongue, let it clack against his teeth. Their breathing was loud and vocal, and Rei's cock was cool where the air touched the wet skin. He let a hand wander down to Nagisa's clothed crotch. Nagisa gasped. He began rubbing against his boyfriend's palm, desperate for more friction and he groaned in irritation when Rei pulled away completely. "Rei, come back," he huffed.  
"Patience, Nagisa-kun," he taunted as he stretched to the bedside table where he kept the condoms and lube. Nagisa took the moment to stand and remove his own pants and underwear in one, quick movement before he was back on the bed, laying next to Rei. Rei placed a hand on top of his hip and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Turn over, Nagisa-kun," he muttered. Nagisa obeyed. Rei uncapped the lube and carefully covered the three middle fingers of his right hand. He wrapped his left arm all the way across Nagisa's chest and clutched his right shoulder, then slowly let his hand slip between Nagisa's cheeks. He rubbed the pucker of Nagisa's asshole. Nagisa gasped. "Are you okay?" Rei asked. He nodded. Rei placed a gentle kiss in the hollow beneath Nagisa's ear and felt the tip of the earring post against his top lip. A bit more quickly than intended, he thrust his first finger inside. Nagisa gasped sharply and arched the base of his spine. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun!" Rei said quickly.  
"It's fine, Rei-chan," he said. "It's good, just...let me..." Rei kept absolutely still as Nagisa panted through trying to relax. When he was finally ready, he nodded, and Rei crooked his finger ever so slightly. Nagisa groaned. Slowly, Rei pulled his finger out, then back in, then out again. "Rei," Nagisa breathed. "More." Rei buried his nose in Nagisa's sweetly scented hair and added his middle finger. He continued with the two until Nagisa was rocking back against them with abandon, then he added the third.  
Finally, when Rei was sure he was ready, way past the point when Nagisa insisted that he was, he pulled his fingers all the way out and sat up to open the condom. Nagisa rolled onto his back and stared up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes, absentmindedly playing with the tongue stud.  
"Rei-chan," he said.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
Rei's heart stuttered but he tried to keep his expression in check as he looked down at his lover and best friend. "I love you too, Nagisa-kun."  
Nagisa smiled warmly and reached up, grasping at the air like a child. Rei smiled too and obliged, leaning down for the gentlest kiss of the night. Nagisa sighed and let his forearms rest against the back of Rei's neck.  
Rei moved, still kissing (though slightly more sloppily now), and positioned himself over Nagisa. Nagisa spread his legs even further, inviting. With one final swipe of his tongue across Nagisa's piercing, Rei lowered his hips and placed the head of his cock at Nagisa's entrance.  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Instead of answering, Nagisa thrust his own hips forward, causing the tip to enter. Rei gasped and dropped his head. With his last ounce of self restraint, he slowly pushed the rest of the way in. The deeper he went, the harder Nagisa dug his nails into Rei's shoulders. He loved it. When he was finally in up to the base, the last amount of his control fell away and just as Nagisa opened his mouth to urge him on, he began humping into him with so much force that Nagisa let out short shouts with every thrust. Rei clamped his hand over his lips, then moaned loudly himself when he felt the stud being run across his palm.  
Rei wanted to fuck Nagisa for as long as possible, but his orgasm had been building exponentially for a while now and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, especially with the way he and Nagisa weren't breaking eye-contact, the way Nagisa was breathing hard against his hand, the way one of Nagisa's hands had wound its way into his hair. Nagisa was making noises that sounded like he wanted to say something, so he removed his hand.  
"Rei...Rei, touch me, please," Nagisa begged, the tone of his voice nothing short of either blissful nor pained. Rei immediately reached between them and took Nagisa's warm dick in his hand. Doing his best to maintain their pace, he began stroking him, grip growing firmer with each pass. Rei could feel the coil tightening and knew he would only last a few more seconds.  
"Nagisa," he tried to warn him. "Nagisa, I'm close."  
"Me too, Rei-chan. Let's come together." Rei nodded and with a few more thrusts and a sharp turn of his wrist they were falling over the edge.  
Nagisa clenched his ass around Rei's dick as he came and Rei milked his boyfriend's dick until nothing more spilled from the tip across both of their stomachs. When their climax was finally over, Rei rolled off of Nagisa to avoid putting too much weight on him, but Nagisa immediately clutched at Rei's side and nuzzled his chest. Rei smiled and held him back, kissing the top of his head.  
"So you like the piercings, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked with a yawn.  
"Of course, Nagisa-kun. I'd love anything you did, so long as you were safe and happy."  
"And sexy?"  
Rei laughed. "That too."

The next morning Rei awoke to a crusty mess. Ugh, they'd forgotten to clean up afterwards. This was natural for Nagisa, who usually didn't care, but out of character for Rei. He had just been so comfortable and exhausted. The next thing he noticed was that the bed was empty and the shower was running. He quickly looked out the window to ensure his parents' cars were gone. He wouldn't put it past Nagisa to be so careless. When he was sure they were alone, he joined his boyfriend in the bathroom.  
"Good morning," Nagisa said brightly, peeking around the curtain.  
"Morning," he said. He ran water over a washcloth from under the sink and began wiping down his stomach and penis as best he could.  
"Why are you bothering with that? Just come join me."  
"It's still gross, Nagisa-kun. I can't believe we fell asleep like this."  
"You were distracted," he said and Rei could hear the smile in his voice.  
"I still don't know how I didn't notice your tongue at first."  
"Well, it's not so surprising considering you didn't even notice my belly-button ring at all."  
"What?!" Rei shouted, throwing open the shower curtain to reveal a completely nude Nagisa, cackling madly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all feedback.  
> I'm on tumblr under the same handle.


End file.
